classroom tease RWBY
by zachlorthan
Summary: Ruby wants Weiss, and can't wait till later. Smut. Lemon. White rose. Goes with the dangers of sexting story. Story has been polished. Comments, criticisms, segustions welcome. 5000 hits! Thanks all for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby sat in in the second row of Mr. Port's alternate Grimm fighting techniques. He had just started a tale of how he had saved a village from a Nevermore, blah blah blah. She figured this was going to be a long one. She glanced over at her new girl friend. Weiss had her hair in its usual off center tail, the crown shaped clip in her hair making her look even more like a princess than usual. The scar on her left eye showed in sharp relief against her pale skin. Just looking at her brought to mind what she and Ruby had done that morning after Blake and Yang left. Ruby smiled, content to ride the daydream out till the bell rang.

But as it dragged on, her dream began to pose a problem. She could feel the heat from Weiss's skin, the passion in the moment, remembering the way Weiss had called her name. And she realized, she was horny. Normally, even she would never use such a word, but ever since she and Weiss had sex the first time, she found herself increasingly desensitized to the crude language.

She sat there, trying to forget that she was horny, to forget how Weiss was right next to her, and how she had reacted when ruby had hit her g- gah! It was hopeless. She looked around, trying to find an opening, and she suddenly had an idea. They were on the right wall of the lecture hall, and Pyrrha was sitting to her left. She ripped a price of paper out of her notes, and scribbled on it.

Pyrrha, I need a favor. Can you keep an eye on Port, and tell me when he's about to turn this way? I'll do something for you in return, but I need this now. (Pyrrha would know exactly what 'this' was, the pairs lack of modesty enough that most of their floor knew exactly what the two did) thanks!

She added a miniature copy of her symbol before passing the note to Pyrrha. She read it, her face going from amazon olive to tomato red, but, knowing that ruby would do it regardless, she nodded, beginning a steady rhythm with her right hand, focusing on port with all her strength. Ruby smiled, then turned to Weiss.

Weiss was staring with glazed eyes at Port, pretending to hang on every word, when she felt Ruby drape an arm over her shoulder. "Ruby, what are you-hua!" She tried to whisper, but Ruby had begun to nibble at one of her most sensitive areas, on the top of her left ear. She clamped her mouth shut, barely catching the moan that tried to escape her lips.

"Relax," Ruby breathed in her ear, "Pyrrha's watching over us. I need this now, so from now till the end of class, just let me have my fun, alright love? You can have yours after class." Weiss shuddered, feeling the warmth of Ruby pressed against her side, and nodded. There was no point in fighting Ruby. She breathed again, the sweet smelling air tickling down Weiss's jawline, her left eye twitching slightly.

Ruby went back to nibbling Weiss's ear, her left hand sliding under the counter, brushing against Weiss's thigh. Weiss forced herself to appear focused on the lecture, even though she was far from it. She felt Ruby's hand sliding up her thigh, resting briefly at the hem of her panties. But before she could go any farther, Pyrrha's hand stopped, and Ruby was forced to retreat slightly, her arm still draped over Weiss's shoulders.

Her right hand was drawing lazy circles around a point on Weiss's neck, sending shivers down her spine as the smooth skin was lightly caressed. Ruby waited for Port to turn back, continuing her smooth rubbing as she watched, seemingly engrossed, as he described how the bird had nearly swallowed him whole. As he turned back, Pyrrha's hand began strumming again, and Ruby turned back to her toy.

Weiss was breathing heavily, short gasps drawing from her body as Ruby went back for her ear. She whispered again, saying "only ten more minutes, my love, and it will be your turn." She put as much provocation in her voice as she could muster, and Weiss shivered again. Ruby replaced her left hand, the fingers brushing Weiss's panties, feeling the building moisture beneath the silk cloth. She gave Weiss a stroke, and this time, Weiss couldn't help it. She gasped out loud, Pyrrha flinching at the sound. Luckily, Port was being particularly loud at the moment, and no one else seemed to notice. But before Ruby could do anymore, the bell sounded. Pyrrha evaporated, gone before anyone else even stood up.

Ruby grabbed her bag in one hand and Weiss in her other, speeding out of the room like a booster rocket. In no time, they were at their dorm, were Ruby planned to drop their things before heading to the empty dorm at the end of the hall. But Weiss surprised her, grabbing her and throwing her on the bottom bunk, saying "strip, now." Her face was angry and lustful, her eyes filled with hunger. "But what if the others..." Ruby stuttered out, somewhat surprised that Weiss was willing to go to these lengths.

"I can't wait, thanks to you, miss public displays of affection. Now strip." Ruby obeyed, taking off her corset and shirt, but Weiss jumped on her as soon as her breasts were clear, fiercely kissing Ruby, grinding her hips on Ruby's leg. Ruby, unprepared for this reaction, gasped in pain as Weiss sunk her teeth into Ruby's shoulder. Weiss didn't stop, biting the opposite shoulder, following up with her neck. Despite the pain, Ruby could feel the heat growing inside her as Weiss continued to grind her hips against Ruby.

Weiss kissed her again, shoving her tongue into Ruby's mouth, using it to pull Ruby's tongue out, sucking on it. Ruby gasped for air, and Weiss left her face, trailing much gentler kisses down Ruby's chest to first one, then the other breast, each time, taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it till it hardened. Ruby's slightly larger bust made for fun toy's to play with, especially with her being so sensitive around her nipples.

Weiss continued for a good five minutes, listening to the hitches and gasps of Ruby's breath, before deciding to move on. She stood, removing her clothes and allowing Ruby to take off what was left of hers. With that, the two naked girls lay back on the bed, their hands straying up and down each other's body's, drawing moans, groans, and gasps as they touched the sensitive parts they had found on each other. Weiss had found the ruby's left thigh was incredibly sensitive, causing her to momentarily loose her breath as Weiss caressed it, while Weiss's collar bone was easily tickled, a light touch of soft skin enough to set her giggling.

After growing tired of the initial teasing, Weiss began to stroke Ruby's pussy, gently brushing the lips as Ruby sputtered, lost in the moment. Weiss felt Ruby's soft hair, not much, but still present. Weiss smiled gently, slowly spreading her lips as she slipped a finger into Ruby. She gasped again, moaning as Weiss began to flick the finger inside of her, her short nail lightly scratching Ruby's inner walls. As Ruby jumped and jerked with each flick, Weiss guided one of Ruby's hands to her own sex, gently helping to penetrate herself with Ruby's fingers. Always using her scythe had given Ruby's fingers incredible flexibility, and as she began to wiggle them around in Weiss, Weiss couldn't hold in her moans of pleasure, her voice loosing its usual hard edge as Ruby made her melt from the inside, out.

The two girls were gasping in time with each other, the air in the room turning hot and musky as they went on. Glistening sheens of sweat coated them as each cry got a little louder. Weiss, feeling their edges approaching fast, began to swirl her finger, driving Ruby up the wall. She wailed, but with a move of her own, swishing her fingers in opposite directions, sent Weiss into spasms.

Together, they dove over the edge, each crying the others name as they orgasmed, finally collapsing in exhaustion from the stupor of sex. Each withdrew their fingers, bringing them to their mouths as they licked each other clean, kissing when they finished, giggling slightly as the high wore off. It had been about 30 minutes.

As they sat, smiling through the fog, a loud pounding struck the door, and Nora's voice cried out "you guys done yet? Me an Ren are trying to study." They shot up, dressing as fast as they could so they could answer the door and yell at Nora to SHUT UP. But by the time they got to the door, Ren had dragged her away.

Since they were up, the went out and ate an early dinner, before heading back. Both were ready to go again, but decided it wasn't worth the risk to go back to the dorm again, so they headed to the empty bedroom at the end of the hall.

Ruby shoved Weiss through the door, slamming it shut with her heel as she tossed her shirt to one side, followed by her bra. Weiss got her shirt off, but as she struggled to undo her bra strap, she froze. They weren't alone. Ruby saw her looking at something, spun, and found herself looking at her other two, very naked, team mates, arms around each other as they stared at the partners. Together, Weiss and Ruby shouted "this is OUR spot!"


	2. extension, update

Ruby sat in in the second row of Mr. Port's Alternate Grimm Fighting Techniques class. He had just started a tale of how he had saved a village from a Nevermore, killing the beast, blah blah blah. She figured this was going to be a long one. She glanced over at her new girl friend.

Weiss had her hair in it's usual off center tail, the crown shaped clip in her hair making her look even more like a princess from this angle. The scar on her left eye showed in sharp relief against her pale skin. Just looking at her brought to mind what she and Ruby had done that morning after Blake and Yang left. Ruby smiled, content to ride the daydream out till the bell rang.

But as the hour dragged on, her dream began to pose a problem. She could feel the heat from Weiss's skin, the passion in the moment, the raw pleasure, remembering the way Weiss had called her name. And she realized, she was horny. She began to twitch in her seat, her body temperature rising.

She sat there, trying to forget that she was horny, to forget how Weiss was right next to her, and how she had melted when ruby had touched her g-Gah! It was hopeless. She looked around, trying to find an opening, and she suddenly had an idea. They were on the right wall of the lecture hall, and Pyrrha was sitting to her left. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notes, and scribbled on it.

Pyrrha, I need a favor. Can you keep an eye on Port, and tell me when he's about to turn this way? I'll do something for you in return, but I need this now. (Pyrrha would know exactly what 'this' was, the pair's lack of modesty enough that most of their floor of the dorm knew exactly what the two did) thanks!

She added a miniature copy of her symbol before passing the note to Pyrrha. She read it, her face going from amazon olive to tomato red. Pyrrha, after a moments deliberation, rolled her eyes and placed one hand on the counter in front of her, taping a steady rhythm out on the hard surface. Ruby smiled, then turned to Weiss.

Weiss was staring with glazed eyes at Port, pretending to hang on every word, when she felt Ruby drape an arm over her shoulder. "Ruby, what are you-hua!" She tried to whisper, but Ruby had begun to nibble at one of her most sensitive areas, on the top of her left ear. She clamped her mouth shut, barely catching the moan that tried to escape her lips.

"Relax," Ruby breathed in her ear, "Pyrrha's watching over us. I need this now, so till the end of class, just let me have my fun, alright love? You can have yours after class." Weiss shuddered, feeling the warmth of Ruby pressed against her side, and nodded, her head jerking twice. There was no point in fighting her. She breathed again, the sweet smelling air tickling down Weiss's jawline, her left eye twitching slightly.

Ruby went back to nibbling Weiss's ear, her left hand sliding under the counter, brushing against Weiss's thigh. Weiss forced herself to appear focused on the lecture, even though she was far from it. She dreaded how red her face must be. She felt Ruby's hand sliding up her thigh, her finger tips igniting her skin in a path from her knee to the middle of her inner thigh. she shuddered and gasped once, her body shaking at the sensation.

Ruby, smiling, began to massage her thigh, gently kneading the sensitive skin as she felt her girlfriend tremble beneath her touch. Her other hand rested lightly against Weiss's breast, one finger drifting back and forth beneath the barely prominent crest. the hand beneath the counter moved up higher, drawing up Weiss's skirt till it came to rest, briefly, at the hem of her panties.

But before she could go any farther, Pyrrha's hand stopped, and Ruby was forced to retreat slightly, her hand running back down to Weiss's knee. Port, turning in their direction, gave them a raised eyebrow at their proximity, but apparently thought nothing of it, and continued his lecture. Her arm was still draped over Weiss's shoulders.

Her right hand was drawing lazy circles around a point on Weiss's neck, sending shivers down her spine as the smooth skin was lightly caressed. Ruby waited for Port to turn back, continuing her smooth rubbing as she watched, seemingly engrossed, as he described how the bird had nearly swallowed him whole. As he turned back, Pyrrha's hand began strumming again, and Ruby turned back to her toy.

Weiss was breathing heavily, short gasps drawing from her body as Ruby went back for her ear. She whispered again, saying "only ten more minutes, love, and it will be your turn." She put as much provocation in her voice as she could muster, and Weiss shivered again. Ruby replaced her left hand, the fingers brushing Weiss's panties, feeling the building moisture beneath the silk cloth. careful not to touch the skin, Ruby drew Weiss's panties to the side, hooking a finger on the crotch and pulling them down, ever so slightly.

Weiss was sure her face could get no redder. she could feel her own building need for sex as ruby continued to caress her thigh. she could feel air against her sex, the cloth having been pulled away from the skin. she could feel her wetness, building slowly at her girlfriend administrations. the clock was counting down, and Weiss wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Ruby grinned, showing teeth, and gave Weiss a stroke. This time, Weiss couldn't help it. She gasped out loud, Pyrrha flinching at the sound. Luckily, Port was being particularly loud at the moment, and no one else seemed to notice. Weiss could feel her mind going numb, eyes coming unfocused as Ruby made a daring stride.

Ruby continued her administrations, hand curling along the slight groove, never speeding up or slowing down, simply rubbing, slowly, allowing Weiss's building tension to peak, but never breaching. Weiss was slowly becoming convinced she would black out from sexual desire overload. (it had happened before).

But before Ruby could do anymore, the bell sounded. Pyrrha evaporated, gone before anyone else even stood up.

Ruby grabbed her bag in one hand and Weiss in her other, speeding out of the room like a booster rocket. In no time, they were at their dorm, were Ruby planned to drop their things before heading to the empty dorm at the end of the hall. But Weiss surprised her, grabbing her and pushing her on the bottom bunk, saying "strip, now." Her face was angry and lustful, her eyes filled with hunger.

"But what if the others..." Ruby stuttered out, somewhat surprised that Weiss was willing to go to these lengths.

"I can't wait, thanks to you, Miss public displays of affection. Now strip."

Ruby obeyed, taking off her corset and shirt, but Weiss jumped on her as soon as her breasts were clear, fiercely kissing Ruby, grinding her hips on Ruby's leg. Ruby, unprepared for this reaction, gasped in pain as Weiss sunk her teeth into Ruby's shoulder. Weiss didn't stop, biting the opposite shoulder, following up with her neck. Despite the pain, Ruby could feel the heat building inside her as Weiss continued to grind her hips against Ruby.

Weiss kissed her again, shoving her tongue into Ruby's mouth, using it to pull Ruby's tongue out, sucking on it. Ruby gasped for air, and Weiss left her face, trailing much gentler kisses down Ruby's chest to first one, then the other breast, each time taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it till it hardened. Ruby's slightly larger bust made for fun toy's to play with, especially with her being so sensitive around her nipples.

Weiss continued for a good five minutes, listening to the hitches and gasps of Ruby's breath, before deciding to move on. She stood, removing her clothes and allowing Ruby to take off what was left of hers. With that, the two naked girls lay back on the bed, their hands straying up and down each other's body's, drawing moans, groans, and gasps as they touched the sensitive parts they had found on each other. Weiss had found that the inside of Ruby's left thigh was incredibly sensitive, causing her to momentarily loose her breath as Weiss caressed it, while Weiss's collar bone was easily tickled, a light touch of soft skin enough to set her giggling.

After growing tired of the initial teasing, Weiss began to stroke Ruby's pussy, gently brushing the lips as Ruby sputtered, eyes rolling back slightly. Weiss felt Ruby's soft hair, not much, but still present. She smiled gently, slowly spreading her lips as she slipped a finger into Ruby. Both Ruby and Weiss had made significant strides towards their respective ends, and Weiss could tell that the first round would be over quickly.

Ruby gasped again, moaning as Weiss began to flick the finger inside of her, her short nail lightly scratching Ruby's inner walls. As Ruby jumped and jerked with each flick, Weiss guided one of Ruby's hands to her own sex. Her finger intertwined with Ruby's, guiding a finger into herself. she clenched for a moment as she was stretched by three fingers, her tight pussy squeezing around the penetrating forces. Managing to extract her own fingers, Weiss panted heavily, her breathing in time with Ruby's.

Always using her scythe had given Ruby's fingers incredible flexibility, as well as slight callouses. She began to wiggle her two appendages around in Weiss, Weiss couldn't hold in her moans of pleasure, her voice loosing it's usual hard edge as Ruby made her melt from the inside. The sound was broken, her voice cracking and shifting like an ice flow as she tried to restrain herself. School dorms weren't exactly sound proof.

The two girls were gasping in time with each other, the air in the room turning hot and musky as they went on. Glistening sheens of sweat coated them as each cry got a little louder. Weiss, feeling their edges approaching fast, began to swirl her finger in circles, driving Ruby up the wall. She wailed, but at the same time made a move of her own, swishing her fingers in opposite directions, sending Weiss into spasms.

Together, they dove over the edge, each crying the others name as they orgasmed hard, finally collapsing in exhaustion as their bodies were racked with tremors from the mind blowing blackness that invaded them from the stupor of sex. After a minute or two, weiss managed to collect herself, her limbs weak and her mind fractured. She gently withdrew her finger from ruby, who gasped again, her body practically shaking.

Likewise, Ruby removed her fingers, and Weiss cried out again as an aftershock rocked her. it wasn't as hard as the first, but her body was flooded with pleasure, and her flesh couldn't take much more.

After a few moments, they managed to collect themselves, sitting up and testing their awareness. Weiss legs gave out the first time she tried to stand, but eventually, she managed to get her feet under her. Ruby was a little better off, having only had one orgasm, albighet a massive one.

As they sat, smiling through the fog, a loud pounding struck the door, and Nora's voice cried out "you guys done yet? Me an' Ren are trying to study." They shot up, dressing as fast as they could so they could answer the door and yell at Nora to SHUT UP. But by the time they got to the door, Ren had dragged her away.

Since they were up, the went out and ate an early dinner, before heading back. Both were ready to go again, but decided it wasn't worth the risk to go back to their dorm room again, so they headed to the empty bedroom at the end of the hall.

Ruby shoved Weiss through the door, slamming it shut with her heel as she tossed her shirt to one side, followed by her bra. Weiss got her shirt off, but as she struggled to undo her bra strap, she froze. They weren't alone. Ruby saw her looking at something, spun, and found herself looking at her other two, very naked, team mates, arms around each other as they stared at the partners. Together, Weiss and Ruby shouted "this is OUR spot!"


End file.
